ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes Next Door (Cartoon)
Heroes Next Door is an animated program that was released on Disney XD. The show follows the exploits of a band of heroes who defend the world from the forces of evil. The show is currently on its 6th season with more coming soon, Synopsis The world is under peril. Master Criminals. Alien Overlords. Ravenous Mutants. Who could stop these challenging odds? Heroes Next Door! The Phantom! Shezow! El Tigre! and many more. Enter a world where the impossible has become possible and hopes and dreams are within your grasp. Plot The show follows the titular Heroes Next Door(HND,Hand). Comprised of seven members: The Phantom, Shezow, American Dragon, El Tigre, The Ninja, Kim Possible and Per-Ri but eventually, more would join their ranks. As they battle to maintain peace, Heroes Next Door will understand about things beyond simple Good and Evil and this will test their resolve and their morality. Season 1: The first season introduces HND travelling the world encountering a wide array of heroes and villains. It also introduces plot elements that will later be central in future seasons. Season 2: As HND grows more powerful with new members joining in, so too their enemies like the Mass of the Unknown Border who are relentless in destroying their foes. Reemergence of long time heroes and secrets revealed. The season finale concludes HND delivering a decisive blow against M.O.B. and Father betrayed and murdered by Hannibal Roy Bean who has put a plan in motion to eradicate HND. Season 3: Tests are brought forth. Not only they have to contend with their usual Rogues, they have to go up against the Prometheus Foundation whose sole goal is to dissolve Heroes Next Door and make vigilantism illegal. The Season Finale starts with Hannibal Roy Bean enslaving the demonic entity, Bill Cipher to possess the Te Xuan Ze, Juniper Lee and used her connection to the Earth's Core to unleash destruction on the world. The situation hopeless, Prometheus presented a plan to evacuate as many as they can to a parallel world and assassinate Juniper. However, many of the magical heroes revealed that by killing Juniper, her death will start a chain of events that will bring an end to all life all over the Universe. Sides were taken. Eventually, dark revelations are uncovered leading to a a full blown brawl among Heroes Next Door. Those who are against abandoning Earth carried out their plan to rescue Juniper. They succeeded and stopped Hannibal. However, it was a hollow victory as Hannibal won his goal to break the bonds of the heroes and also accomplish his second goal in freeing magical criminals imprisoned in Tartarus. Season 4: Taking place six months after HND dissolve, the heroes went their separate ways. While they made it clear they have no intentions in joining back, it would seems that Destiny won't let them. No other choice, a new team was assembled and they would dive into the magical world where they meet the worst of the worst; Queen Chrysalis, Mala Mala Jong, Freakshow and the Dark Dragon. The finale "Light it up" presents the the Dragons' Homeworld, Drakkon under attack by the Dark Dragon. As the world undergoes a period of Eternal Darkness, heroes that have been in hiding come out and join in the fight. The Dark Dragon was destroyed and the story ends with the three main powers of the magical world; Dragons, Equestrians and Trolls forming peace and the possibly a patching up of old alliances. Skips: What do you think this means? Clockwerk: Hope. Dialogue from "Light it Up." Part 4. Season 5: '''Starting off with a massive occupation by the Cluster, Heroes Next Door uncovered a larger plot at work here leading to a trip to Outer Space. The season also reintroduces Galactic Ranger Per-Ri who left in Season 1, now running a team of his own, the Beyonders who will have a show this coming Summer 2026. All events culminate into the appearance of the Lich. '''Season 6: '''Armageddroid returns and has taken Clockwerk's Time Sceptre in order to travel through time and eradicate all threats. However, doing so would ultimately affect and even pose more harm than good. Our heroes followed the crazed robot and stop him all the while encountering heroes of the past. '''Season 7: The season centers around the Ninja Wars. Season 8: Several pictures were leaked into the internet and has been confirmed that the season will be a massive crossover event or season as the producers described. The episode was reduced to 16 episodes rather than the usual 20 episodes and was divided into four main story arcs. The Season begins with a massive Dreamwork's Voltron: Legendary Defender Ninja Gaiden Little Witch Academia Green Lantern: The Animated Series So far, plans for crossover are with Dreamwork's Voltron: Legendary Defender and Little Witch Academia. Season 9: Episodes Season 1: Battle Stations (2021) Season 2: Legends (2022) Season 3: Black, White and Grey (2023) Season 4: Dark Ages (2024) Season 5: Rise of the Lich (2025) Season 6: Worlds Collide (2026) Season 7: Way of the Ninja (2027) Season 8: Battle Zones (2028) Season 9: Awakening (2029) Release Reception Season 1 and 2 was met with warm reviews. Several reviewers consider it "An action packed ride", "a true Justice League than the actual movie!" and so on. Season 3 was considered by all to be the darkest entry in the saga. Season 4 was met with welcome applause. While not as great as Season 3, Season 4 had many surprises and a satisfying conclusion. Spin Offs